


喧哗

by Basilikoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilikoi/pseuds/Basilikoi





	1. Chapter 1

他们仍在建筑着巴别塔，即使是最微末的一座。我们的故事由这里说起。

“我并非妄图告解……”郑允浩低喃，雨水就顺着唇珠淅沥落到下颌阴影里那圈圣白的罗马领上。他的神情与己身肃黑的套装融为一体，自然得像是这间圣殿中心对称装潢的一部分，唯有几节因垂首而弓起的颈椎受雷电光芒的指引挣脱了出来，苍白颜色被堂皇的万花筒排挤在外。

秘而不宣的是，他脖颈的弧度与面前十字架上的耶稣像一致。教堂幽暗的拱顶为此静默着。

“我并非妄图告解以求赦免这份不义。”郑允浩再次重复，把心坦诚卑微地放置在主的面前。“起先，我的鞭子抵住了他的喉结，作为那夜整间拘留所里最不安分的野猫，理应多吃些苦头。他的喉结充满侵略性地上下滑动，就像……娼妇颤动的脚踝。我于是瞬间忆起了这家伙是谁，他是一周前在雨天躲进我家废弃阁楼的窃食贼，秉着去俯就这些顽梗灵魂的恩慈，我没有对他施行驱赶，即便非常厌恶他周身斑点的皮毛，以及……不，他的每一丝气味我都反感，纵然是人形也不能安慰我受到冒犯的鼻子（不要误会，郑允浩确实向来没有故作布鲁梅尔式[1]矜娇姿态的习惯），幸而雨水整日洗涤空气。总之那一周的某日，我见过他探头出来喝水，不会使用人形方便的嘴唇，反而依旧以舌尖愚蠢地弹出水柱，呵，喉咙只好对着每次那一点可怜的水量吞咽了五分钟。”

郑允浩意识到自己偏离了主题，似乎在为后头即将出口的内容寻找什么托词，若有所思地闭了嘴，然后重新开口：“我因此才记住了他。这截脖子令人恼火，令我的鞭子蠢蠢欲动。总说他们罪恶的双耳无法聆听您的旨意，可我呢？我的一举一动都应因闻见您而交托给您。只是，当时他用利齿咬住我的鞭子，却不知怎么仿佛突然连我的手指神经一齐咬住了。我真真切切地感到了被腐蚀的灼痛，头皮发麻，盯着他一眨不眨骤缩的瞳孔，无耻的私人情绪被激起。接着，我抽打了他一鞭，从下颌到锁骨，我知道下手并不重，但用鞭尾压着伤痕硬把他逼到了墙角。我直视他，直到他肩膀微提，露出惊恐与一点乖顺，一点点。这实属恶棍般的行径，因其并非为彰显您的大能的执法，仅仅是因我私自渴盼着，渴盼着……做出那样的举动。”

郑允浩艰难咬牙，紧捏的双拳在身侧静静缓和，半分钟后终于放松。忽然，他的身后冒出一串急促的脚步声，轻哒哒踩着水。郑允浩并未回头，也知道那位不请自来者跃上了椅子。他转身，果然看到拥有熟悉面庞的青年正将脑袋搁在前排椅背上，头顶一对猫耳向后紧张拉平。那绝非能说出好听的寒暄的气氛，毕竟是适合给冥王运送灵柩[2]的生灵啊，但郑允浩目不斜视地往教堂外走。

金在中的双目明确跟随上郑允浩的轮廓，瞳孔不断放大缩小，希望花窗玻璃的光线不要扰乱他发动攻击的时机。双方，也许仅是一方，关注着不断拉近的距离。就在郑允浩刚刚擦过金在中之后，椅子上飞快弹起一道流线型的豹猫身影，但肌骨才刚刚在半空中拉伸开，就被回头扭扑的德牧冲咽喉咬个正着。落地的瞬间，同时变回人形低咆了一串，只不过金在中那声嗓子眼里憋出来的不屈像极了唱诗班里破音的孩童。郑允浩的牙齿仍旧锁住对方要害，只要一记咬合下去，就能让金在中遭罪。

如果说他作为神职人员——一名执事的生涯中，对待这群异族有什么启示性的纲领的话，那就是要崇奉暴力，象征胜者吃上帝乐园里果实的权利[3]。有一段时间，主也常以隐秘的手段触到他。他出格的当时，便听到类似的寓言刮过空气的声响。确信“没有不被披露的隐情，也没有不会被知的秘密[4]”，郑允浩藏在法兰绒袖口下的手腕就发颤、畏惧，要握不住鞭子，好像再也不似个康健的人。全因他摸了拘留所角落的污秽，心中把它与新型的精致面料做对比。那道伤痕宛如一道下流的口子，肉乎乎凸棱起，而他的手指，毋宁说就是他的脑子，老鼠般想钻到这条“粉色蕾丝”底下。

金在中的身体在一个权威者的桎梏中受到了刺痛，和现在的场景何其相仿。他小心翼翼呼吸，可眼神却颇为大胆地递上去，递到郑允浩眼里，说“任凭你吧”。金在中今天被放出了拘留所后，在雷雨中穿行半个小时，委屈了他平常呵护有加的肉垫，并不是到这里来发动一击求个胜负的。但是现在也许纯粹属于酸葡萄心理作祟，他这时已经想不明白了，而为了更理直气壮一些坚守负败者的立场，把脑袋往后微仰，栗色发丝混着惨落的猫毛蹭了蹭地板，连带着将气管更大方地展示给郑允浩捕猎的獠牙。看吧，成功了！金在中心想，这只脑袋里装满粪便的看门狗被我的虚实不定给迷惑了，松开了嘴，甚至因其自己发动的粗蛮举动万分羞愧（他故意忘了对方只是回击），否则不会纠结又泄气地任下颊抽搐，爬起来的姿势也僵硬难看。

郑允浩盯了一眼脚边人“刻”有鞭印的脖颈，如同看见厄运，飞快抬腿绕了过去。他只想走出殿门，立马回家将阁楼的窗户钉死，再默念斯多葛学派[5]的魔法“这件事发生了，仅此而已”，好把握他意志可控的内心。

他在门口撑开伞的时候，就已经感到那只猫跟过来了，且气味蹭到了他的裤脚。金在中因冷意打个喷嚏，胡须挂上雨水，才重新记起他的初衷——是来要为那日拘留所里对方的举动试探出一个说法的。之所以说是试探，因为他已隐约有些明白。他明白了什么呢？大概是一些脱离了乏味、让人头晕目眩的大胆狂想。

金在中不知道为什么猫生来要与一座座砖塔命运相连，就像是写在基因里的戒律。从这点上来说，他们与他们所嘲笑的只会为主狂吠的犬类没什么不同，难免都占尽了世间的枯燥。

这城市最后的一座巴别塔尚矗立着，没有跪塌在天主的圣殿前，可猫群为此每日付出流血的代价。那狗与猫史诗般守卫天命的较量值得游吟出一首武功歌吗？如果答案是肯定的，那么金在中才不要将罗兰圣骑士[6]的角色让给郑允浩，他要抢先找到一颗古蛇的牙齿、一滴污鬼的血液、一根堕天使的头发，和彼列的衣服残片也造一把剑[7]。这样想着，就仿佛宝剑已经从铁匠那火焰熊熊的锻造炉中亮出了真面目！金在中扬起右爪，凶狠地冲郑允浩的裤脚挥下——他挥空了，雪克斯金细呢丝线勾在了爪子上，又拼命甩了两下没有甩掉。郑允浩垂下头，静静看了一眼他的忙乱，皱眉往外走。

剑就收起吧，为了不使它沾水生锈，又或为了不缩在垃圾桶盖下避雨，谁知道呢？总之金在中的耳朵、尾巴与皮毛越俎代庖地替他做了决定，令他恬不知耻钻进郑允浩的伞下阴影里。忍着右前爪勾着异物的不适，金在中踏出杂乱的水花，尾巴尽可能地高翘。

出于公职的需要，郑允浩的住所离教会并不远。快看到那间黑色方盒子的时候，金在中的注意力开始变得非常集中，他知道即将迎来一场闯门的较量。“我很肯定，反正我与他说的不是同一种语言，住的也不是同一间房子。”金在中一边思索，眼里一边露出胜券在握的光芒。他想的不错，这是常有的事，就好比那被冠上两个名字的先知人物[8]，各凭本事斗争。

趁着郑允浩开门的空当，金在中飞快往屋顶蹿，他的入口是那扇年久失修的阁楼窗户。但还是晚了，拎着工具上来的郑允浩已经从里面抢占了地理优势，宛如一名经过精心训练的角斗士，挥舞轻装兵的长矛（在他手上的只是木板）将金在中逼退。他摸索钉子，晚期的毒瘾病患寻找可用血管的迫切也不过如此，找到了，往脓肿的“窗口”扎下去，堵得死死的。金在中看见叮叮当当的敲打与雨声争先恐后地弹跳，而那四块木板则接连遮挡住了郑允浩的额头、眼鼻、嘴唇……如果金在中会读犬类的唇语的话，兴许还会发现我们的执事齿间不断蹦出不符身份的字眼：“恶棍，骚乱者，流浪汉，匪徒，畜生……”雨滴声部更不甘落后，就这样演奏了一出缺乏指挥的勃拉姆斯第四交响曲，在仍旧掀起的悲剧狂流中夹杂了一丝滑稽。可是金在中没有功夫细听，他的爪子在水洼里打滑，使劲用前吻拱进木板下沿与窗棂的缝隙，模样虽然说有些蠢，但仍值得一试。

郑允浩直起身缓缓喘气，他无疑已经将魔鬼挡在了门外，只是盯着那团湿润翕动的桃红色鼻子，内心仿佛中了邪祟似的想到：普路托[9]的鼻子在主人眼里曾经也正是如此颜色吧。他紧紧捏着锤子干站了一会儿，直到那只蠢猫认命地缩回去，退开了。

很好，郑允浩用过晚餐，上了床，祷告过了，这将是靠着主有大喜乐大安宁的一夜。

然而睡眠放逐了他。

有某种恐惧郑允浩并不能轻易卸下，像暗烟色的疫病从雨里来，汩汩渗进冰凉的房间。他知道只要令思想一合眼，这些恐惧就会前赴后继地趴在床边吊唁。郑允浩辗转翻身，坐了起来，不敢相信是自己因害怕而主动出走睡眠的梦乡，好似一旦他在沉睡中放松下来，就落入了陷阱。什么陷阱呢——郑允浩冰凉的双掌抱紧自己的胁肋[10]，一根一根肋骨数下去，机械性地重复。数到百来遍的时候，终于，他有了恰到好处的困意。

可没谁预料到，雨又漫进了他的梦里。肋骨还是被偷了去，否则不会出现一位妻子，用她枯叶般的唇对着窗户喋喋不休：“我真想要只猫。[11]”郑允浩只能扮演那位冷漠到听不懂她话的丈夫，被唠叨烦了，怒吼她闭上那张下贱的嘴。她拒绝听话，气头上的郑允浩便从自己衣柜里整齐划一的黑色衬衣间——刷的一下——抽出洁白挺括的罗马领，没错，就像鞭子一样，用途则是勒住女人的嘴。他忘了自己是如何摆布她的，等绝妙的宁静重新主导卧室时，女人已经靠在墙边断气了。罗马领上沾有可疑的涎水印记，大概是由她收不回嘴去的舌尖淌下的。郑允浩盯视女人的尸体，暂且没有到慌张那一步，他还在争分夺秒地享受此刻的宁静。突然，尸体上翻的眼白猛地动了下，眼球对着郑允浩露出猫鼻子的粉色。

第二日，郑允浩挂着黑眼圈出门。临离开前，特意检查了阁楼那处，不见金在中身影替他打开了这一天的愉悦心情，但并没有持续多久。因为很快，他就在门廊听见了一声猫叫，多么富有隐示意味的猫叫啊。郑允浩循声而望，果然看到金在中四肢端正地坐在不远的地方，溢满精光的眼神大方投过来，尾巴则非常之重地在空气中左右划摆。郑允浩弄不明白他这副姿态是什么意思，也不会费心去想，只注意到对方前爪正按着一只活老鼠把玩。不需要去评价一群耳朵无能者，郑允浩告诉自己，等到最后一座巴别塔被推倒，他们便只有离开的份。

整整一天，郑允浩都被教区的圣化、牧灵，及前往拘留所的布道活动等填满了。他无疑是忙碌的，即将接替神父的职位。晋铎典礼就定在下周。回家的路上，郑允浩疲惫得已将那只如同噩梦的猫抛在了脑后，姑且算得上是好的进展。然而，一推开家门，他就发现事情糟糕得过分——满室的尿骚味让他连打了四五个喷嚏。

出于犬类的直觉，比起房屋遭到了破坏，郑允浩更有种被侵略感。他踩着愤怒踏进门，连一向在人形时不露声色的耳朵也陡然挺立了起来，硬邦邦承受着主人的情绪。女巫的火把[12]在郑允浩的眼中爆开，他直接走向阁楼，果然看见那只豹猫侧趴在地板上，惬意无比。他再掉头去看本应该封死了的窗户，真该死的，那木板下缘竟密密麻麻爬满了老鼠啃咬的痕迹，豁出两个拳头大小的洞口来。

金在中为此感到得意。他占了上风，佯寐中甚至不屑于回头看一眼郑允浩的怒容，尾巴只管悠悠扫动。就算郑允浩要突然扑咬他，他也确信能发挥猫族最敏捷的“后脑勺长眼睛反应”，没什么值得忧虑的。

“滚。”郑允浩说，试图压制暴躁的情绪，“这里绝不欢迎你。”

他在认错吗？金在中想，如果足够诚恳，我也不是不可以原谅他。

郑允浩发现这只猫无动于衷，还假装无辜地扭开了脑袋，慢吞吞用舌头洗了把脸。看来指望他读懂自己语气和表情的设想并不那么成功，只是郑允浩说什么也不想在这逼仄的空间里上演猫狗追逐的好戏，这是留给自己的一点体面。

郑允浩不再说话了。金在中侧耳等待了一会，然后眯起眼用余光打量他，他确实一个字也不说了，足可见并没有认错的诚意。那么，就先来解决另一件事吧——如果此时有谁赞扬他肚量的慷慨，他大概会冷哼道：“这只是我微不足道的一处优点。”

金在中终于翻了个身，纡尊降贵地挪动前后肢就地打滚，一眨眼就以长手长脚的纤细模样匍匐到了郑允浩脚边。下半张脸故意埋进豹纹提花毛呢背心里，让精瘦白腻的肚皮亮出来，肚脐跟随呼吸起伏得像一颗放荡种子，一双圆滚滚的猫眼则紧紧盯住郑允浩的反应。不知他打什么算盘的剧情发展令郑允浩如临大敌，猛地后退了一步，要远离这只猫。可金在中似乎早料到他会这样，小腿飞快斜插进郑允浩两脚之间，交叉勾牢了。

这是报复！明晃晃的报复！

金在中把面前这位男士当做一株可尽情亵渎的植物，躺着玩弄够了，又坐起来，仰起脑袋，下巴化作莱斯比亚的香膏[13]，从郑允浩的胫骨缓缓往膝盖抹去。他狡黠的双眸被变幻出的天真色彩掩盖，使得郑允浩慢了一步避开视线。金在中满意地从执事脸上再次确认出那天在拘留所墙角处捕捉到的古怪神情，窃笑从酒窝洒出来。郑允浩仿若被沸水烫到，恼羞成怒地冲他膝盖踹上一脚，踉跄退出“白花花的监牢”。金在中“喵——”的一叫，无所谓地舔起了膝盖，让人一时不知道是他猩红舌面拉出的口水更晶莹，还是大腿根更晶莹。

郑允浩只好趁这机会迅速逃离（尽管他只肯承认自己的步伐比平常快了一些而已）。他重重将阁楼的门关上，虽然知道无用，但将锁眼焊死只能是明天的任务了。这是他最后的让步。除了心烦意乱，郑允浩的其他情绪感知都已停止了工作。他一边下楼，一边闷不吭声地朝尿骚味的源头走去——显然金在中是经过思考的——那是他卧室的床单。

郑允浩用何其华美的辞藻祝祷过世间百像，现在站在卧房门口却苦苦挖寻不出一句合适的感叹，只能像个染了狂犬病的可怜奴隶，暴躁地掀起床单，揉进垃圾袋里。

老天，气味不肯放过他。就在思考着是否连床也干脆丢弃的时候，郑允浩突然听见军靴在身体里踩踏，他浑身定住，过了一会意识到那是血液往指尖奔流的声音。那双沾了金在中腥臊味的手于眼皮子底下彻底发红、颤抖。郑允浩不知不觉陷进床沿，拇指艰难蹭过其他四指的指肚——啊！瑞士近卫队[14]请您战胜它，战胜这不知廉耻的玩意儿。他的眼前闪过花窗玻璃光怪陆离的图画，一幅幅神迹钻进他虔诚的犬耳里，可是忽然，一段极富节奏的剐蹭声打乱了一切，毁了一切。猫舌头上细细密密的微小倒刺从花窗下端顺次舔到上端，黏糊又刺耳，一舔，再舔。

郑允浩茫然涣散地盯着天花板。他用虎口勒着龟头重重下撸到阴茎底部，发出咕叽声，双耳一颤，然后重复动作，重复。修长的手指带动掌心缓缓转动，手势坚定。

“喔……”轻不可闻的呻吟脱口而出之时，金在中的尿骚味就确切地奸淫了这根肉棒。“绅士的起立”令他的大腿与臀肌紧绷，等着主的审视。海潮在郑允浩脑袋里痛苦地翻滚，那是一望无际怪诞的苦难，他不禁呢喃：“我脖子挂上了信天翁[15]，都要完蛋……”但双手依然向睾丸摸去，像要猥亵一道大街上的阴沟。他的手在内裤里生涩地指挥一个默剧剧场，唯一的配乐是金在中小便的声音。郑允浩发觉流动的东西令人有性快感就是刚刚的事，比如阳光下玛瑙一样的眼珠子，蛇一样扭来扭去的脚踝，那么当然还有之前金在中在这张床上撒完尿后腿间摆荡的阴茎——也许他还用舌头舔过自己的尿孔清洁，再用那张嘴漫不经心地骂郑允浩是个狗东西。

郑允浩咕哝了一声，他怀疑自己手淫的拳头拿捏的松紧不对。他怎么可能知道呢？还没操过那只猫的屁股，他怎么可能知道呢？

因为金在中那婊子样的把戏所受的惩罚，郑允浩打定主意都要、且都会还报给他。既然“小猫”喜欢钻洞，就让他再钻一次神圣的洞[16]。如金在中所愿得像个狗东西样挺着阴茎骨干他，用淫液和唾沫抹脏他从洞口挤出来的丰满屁股，鸡巴将他屁眼插得和嘴一样破皮红肿。是的，他一开始欢快扭动，可等被卡住直肠灌热精的时候必然不肯，会嚎啕尖叫，间或发出装可怜的喵呜声。这都只令人血液沸腾罢了，燃不起一点怜惜之情。如果他想逃，就一掌一掌掴红那两团摇个不停的肉瓣，然后便全妥了。

浓稠的精液呈抛物线状喷出，斑斑点点淌出腐败的蛋奶酒质感。郑允浩颓倒在床上，眼眶湿润，抬起手观察了一会。现在，阿拉伯的香料[17]也救不了他了。

阁楼的门，开或关，也再没必要管。

郑允浩以为那只猫会得寸进尺，但奇怪的是并没有。他甚至从未见金在中从阁楼下来多占一寸他的空间，而再次跟这只猫打照面竟然又是在拘留所里。

当时，郑允浩正在台上传福音，无异于在没完玩没了的语言隔阂中寻找奇迹。可想而知，这是全拘留所观众最憎恶的活动。他们横七竖八地蹲着靠着，无论如何也没法专心的耳朵尖四面八方打转，更别谈聆训了。如果不是执法者始终亮出鞭子巡视，他们早就要趴作一条条毛巾，开个主题为“蹭舔脸颊”的派对去了。只有意欲恶意嘲弄的猫才会将眼神浪费到郑允浩身上，比方当他讲约拿如何在鱼腹中祷告耶和华时，指着图画高声询问“这条鱼好吃吗”。犬类冷漠地盯着他们的哄闹，发誓从一张张尖笑的嘴巴里看到了瘪缩成木乃伊的灵魂。

郑允浩就是在这时关注到门外走廊的。理由是那个鬼家伙的皮纹并不常见，不太可能错过，更何况他被捏住后颈的叫声是那么犀利，穿透耳膜，实实在在是个麻烦制造机，总之理由有千千万万个。即便如此，他的目光本来也没什么好滞留的，收回到稿页上，可那些铅字中有个别下流胚子格外刺眼：……人在自己以为可行的事上能不自责，就有福了[18]。这叫郑允浩大伤脑筋，撑在讲台上的手掌蜷起又展开，出于这样或那样的原因，焦虑到无以复加。他最终还是将布道台交给了另两位教士，向门口走去。

“这只猫，对，就是他，这回又犯了什么事？”郑允浩说着，将乱扭乱动的猫躯从管教手里拎过来，高举在空中，像打量一件现代艺术馆里让人摸不着头绪的展品。

“他在巴别塔冲突地区骑到了一名执法者的身……屁股上，先生，并且企图用他的‘小把手’顶弄……”男人不得不说这些话的语气活像犯罪的是自己。

郑允浩的目光顺着猫肚子下移，但穿不过条条豹斑花纹的遮盖。

“交给我好了，你们不知道怎么对付一只发情的坏猫。”说着，他把金在中往身后那间只有几十平方英尺的禁室内一丢，转身进去，带上了门。

金在中弓起背脊炸开了毛，变成人形后也一动不动地伏着。他的屁股贴在半抬起的脚后跟上，头颅高仰，随时准备蹿起。

郑允浩缓缓拖过来一把木椅子，在他面前坐下。

“做笔交易吧。只要你保证离开我家，离得远远的，我便马上放你走。”郑允浩伸出修长的食指，点点他，划开，点点自己，指向门。

“哼，不错，你那天自慰没有关门。我看到了，看了很久！”金在中兴致勃勃地点头，肩膀逐渐放松。

交流得如此顺畅，郑允浩感到意外：“……算你识相。”

“没什么好惊讶的。”金在中直起身，缓缓往郑允浩方向踱步。他已经记起了这个把柄：“你这只可怜虫精神阳痿的模样使我大笑不止！”也许还有一些其他情绪，导致金在中那天之后决定不要与郑允浩打照面为好，因为那双沾了他体味的手莫名误导他，好像他撒尿的初衷在于刻意发情。不是，当然不是！他是为了惩治那只蠢狗才对。

他背起手，有模有样学起管教的姿态绕郑允浩走了一圈，得意看见我们的执事皱起眉头。知道难受了吧，金在中想，我还有更恶毒的词句没有骂出来呢。

“你还要干什么？”郑允浩不耐烦。这只猫凑得太近，简直要传染热病或者霍乱过来。

“看吧，反正你的灵魂被拴上了牵狗绳，只能在阴茎里痛苦蹦跳、狂吠。你干不了我……即使想，很想。”

金在中像灌了三瓶潘诺酒那样昏了头，竟肆无忌惮地跨坐到郑允浩左腿上，亮出耳朵，武器般触到郑允浩脸颊上，还一边小心揉擦一边默默盯他的反应。没几下，侧脸就与郑允浩贴得严丝合缝了，眯起眼开始专心磨蹭。他舒服地散出信息素，标记这位被收服的手下败将。郑允浩倒吸一口凉气，手掌猛地推开金在中的额头。结果就是，他又看清了那近在咫尺的苹果[19]——逼他做一个欲望的殉难者。

现在，任何恼怒的情绪都与金在中绝缘。他的头颅既然被负隅顽抗的恶狗推远了，就开心地伸出舌头，舔舐郑允浩的手腕。做这些下流事，金在中自认是极有天分的。让这只狗淹死在他的口水里，让流动的精液溶解那双静望天堂的眼，真是太棒了，可口的圣餐，哈利路亚！金在中一张笑唇咧开，牙齿轻轻叼着郑允浩脉搏附近的皮肤拉扯，在执事忍耐之际，双手抢占了他的腰腹。检视了一圈后，暴躁扯开衬衣下摆，手胡乱往里头钻。郑允浩紧绷嘴唇，发狠盯着他，似乎在拿定对策，但无论他想什么主意，那都要快一些了，因为金在中已摸上他的胸膛。

想不到狗的温度与我相仿，金在中在心里念叨，怪舒服的，怪舒服的……然后手掌心分别在郑允浩左胸和腹部压实，节奏交替地按了按。他不知道，这是两根塞满逸乐的箭[20]。

随着臂膀使劲，金在中的腰也扭摆起来。他夹着郑允浩的大腿，得了个爱不释手的性玩具，只是玩具本人仿佛一架快要破损的旧纺纱机，由内到外吱呀摇晃。金在中管不了那么多，他蹭掉了没什么存在感的短裤。深深的屁股沟背着郑允浩展露，等待着。亲吻要按顺序来，但一个都不要落下，吻他的嘴，吻他的乳头，吻他的阴茎，吻他的卵蛋，吻他的肛门。金在中想得远了一点，因为郑允浩的唇离他的脸有一拳头的距离，还在序曲里待命。

“你想亲我，你那天就想亲我啦！”

最后一个字凶巴巴抛出的时候，郑允浩便已咬住了他的舌头。舌尖仿佛被扎的触感让金在中差点跳起来，好在郑允浩的唇很快便像滑翼的小鹰翅膀围拢过来，弹软着陆，进他口腔里。金在中正有点满意，舌头又立即被狠狠裹着一吮。他被吸得从鼻腔发出高调子的呻吟，乐陶陶地伸长脖子，让这只急哄哄的恶狗把他双唇当熟透的芒果果肉啃烂到汁水淋漓，唆出中间的核。金在中偷眯着眼缝，不敢相信刚才还显些报废的机器现在居然效率满满，有要吃掉他的架势。可他不敢的——他是一只戴项圈的狗啊！

这样想着，金在中便底气十足，他疯狂蹭动屁股，龟头带着淫液甩脏郑允浩大腿的布料，发热的后穴淫邪地压在对方膝盖上。金在中感到那硬凸得恰到好处的膝盖骨挤开了他的屁眼。每压下去，郑允浩的股四头肌就鼓得紧张极了，像座小丘卡在金在中两团阴囊之间。摩擦自慰的快感以惊人的速度攀上脑门，金在中吐着舌头，发出千转百回的喘气声，这瞬间他是忘了和郑允浩之间有什么仇怨的，好像无事。浑身只剩下几处支撑身躯起伏的用力点有意识，比如抓地的脚趾，猛撞的臀肌，还有揉按郑允浩胸乳不放的手掌。这些下作地方能思考出什么高明的玩意来呢？大概是一根硕大阳具，搁到他被亲麻了的嘴前令他卖力干活，唇舌若不好好套弄肉棒，就只能叫他的屁眼挨操了。老天，他那张娇气的嘴显然当不好鸡巴套子，只会呕出来又吞进去，涎水给喉结打蜡，唇肿成龟头的颜色，哭到泪水比淫水还多，连奥登[21]瞧见了都要灵感爆发再写就一篇佳作出来。

至于郑允浩，则恰恰相反，他惊醒了，唇舌突然抽离。他抬手用虎口扼住金在中的脸颊（滑了两次，因为金在中下半张脸全是两人刚刚交融的口水），沉声说：“停下……”金在中当然在这个快要高潮的时刻无视了他，前后磨动发烫的下阴，像一颗被抓住头部的精子，仍会继续摇尾巴往前冲。

“母狗，给我停下！”郑允浩低吼。

“啊唔唔咿唔……”金在中嚅动嘴唇，挤了挤眼角，大着舌头不知道叽里咕噜回应了什么。他想说的是：好，好，大鸡巴爸爸，想干就干我屁股吧，请吧，塞进来。

执事尚不是他的神父[22]。晋铎典礼就在明天，庆幸郑允浩还记得。

郑允浩的衣领布满了汗渍，脸仿佛被盖在烈日下的滩涂里，几乎不能呼吸。他挣扎着用手臂紧紧捏住金在中充满弹性的屁股，感到湿热的气息正从肛口辐射到周围。手一哆嗦，就把金在中重重掀翻。可这幅躯体是灵活无比的，股沟甩出来的尾巴及时缠住了郑允浩的膝盖，摔下来跪地的同时，双脚就求住了郑允浩的小腿——这点难度的攀树对金在中而言小菜一碟。随后，他发红的脚板心使劲，如同学爬的孩童般往前挪了挪，顺势压低肩膀和头颈，屁股高翘。

他敢，他不敢……金在中越过肩膀看向郑允浩，口水分泌旺盛的舌头深情地舔在地板上，手扣着膝窝将屁股间的洞越拉越开。还有那根尾巴，东倒西歪、晕悠悠地摔打地面，不忘传递催促。他敢，他不敢……

郑允浩出离愤怒，一脚踩上了那团发情的屁股。他见过的贫民窟街道上的男妓也没有这样渴求精液养分的屄。金在中像只雀儿惨叫了声，可底下的鸟嘴正精神着，轻易就让人识破他的拿腔拿调。他终于不耐烦地用尾巴尖戳了戳自己的穴口，毛发搅着淫水拖拉出，随后拍到郑允浩鼓起的裤裆上，挑衅地连连击打。郑允浩咬紧牙根，皮靴越发用劲，一下踩塌了那两团白晃晃的屁股肉。只是，他现在与性欲勃发的快感南辕北辙，因为缺乏解脱，便缺乏了所有和幸福相关联的前提。要做的事也很简单，他大可以现在踩着金在中的屁股，拉开门，叫众人都见证鸡巴插干这只猫的瞬间，以比布道还真诚的口吻向他们夸赞被射满精液的骚穴，不留丝毫退路。那样就十足十解脱了，免得像个懦夫一样不停发牢骚。

郑允浩浑身颤抖着，他几乎怀疑自己下一秒就会这么干了。然而，敲门声突然重重响起。

监禁室的门重新被拉开的时候，下属察觉到一种不同寻常的黏稠的宁静。执事大人勉强在昏暗中开了一条缝隙，询问：“有什么事吗？”

“部队前往了巴别塔区域，说是收到了指令，今日便要推倒它，不惜一切代价。”讲话时，这只猎犬的满面红光。郑允浩的眸子在黑暗中闪烁。像是为了印证这欢乐的消息，脚下大地突然沉闷地震颤。郑允浩正若有所思地抬起头，一道敏捷的猫影就出其不意由门缝往外窜了出去。成功掠过郑允浩后，金在中回望了他一眼，继续如闪电般在“抓住他”的惊叫声中飞逃。一只猫是不会成功的，但拘留所里全部的猫都开始火烧了尾巴似的疯狂跳蹿，事情便不一样了。

没有巴别塔的城市，有些家伙就不得不离开了，何尝不是一件好事呢？

我很失职，半小时后站在教堂门口的郑允浩不停地腹诽。他应该去到那片争执之地，浴血穿梭，引导迷途的生灵。巴别塔，像一座固体的迷雾。从圣殿远眺，能够隐约看见一簇灰蒙蒙的塔尖。苦难是崇高之美的先知，感怀自然时也要牢记这点。郑允浩相信的所谓余烬中金子般的朱砂[23]正是如此，他从来并不大颂美化的赞歌（主啊，抱歉，世界的确充满眼泪），期望惊恐的猫能从巴别塔上下来——你们的声名通达不了天，猫咪们，巴别塔是个顽执的陷阱。但是，多疑又对危险没有容忍力的异族是听不到的。

星彩印染夜幕，城市像个一朝惊醒的巨人，正在辗转反侧。郑允浩走至耶稣像底下，依稀仍听见远方的斑驳乱斗。为了明日的盛典，教堂已经装饰过了。圣白祭台上蜡烛与鲜花散发芬芳，镂金的凯乐符号庄严地矗立在后头——你必以此为胜[24]。正是，正是，到明天，他就会被满堂的欢笑祝福，在覆手礼接受神恩时落下热泪，逃离目前这一切。

忽然，震动再次来临。郑允浩回眼望去，就看到空中塔尖的砖石猛如灰色烟火炸开，尘土的姿态是婀娜且舒展的，它们慢慢在郑允浩眼瞳里诠释出一匹可怕奔腾的马[25]。郑允浩心跳如擂鼓，深深呼吸，重新面对基督垂下颈。此刻，他再也不似上周那般拥有信心，他眼眶湿润，需要祈求宽恕。可偌大的教堂，并没有神父听他告罪。

“我为自己的丑陋而痛悔……”郑允浩艰难地跪在地上，“发生的这一切，这一切，我都不能痛恨别的谁，除了我自己。即便他是那样铁石心肠、毫无悲悯地以我的悲苦为乐趣。无用的猫耳听不到您的声音，自然也听不到我的哭喊。‘你让我厌恶自己’这样的话即便能够说给他听，我又会去做吗？难道指责他冷漠的心为什么不前来探究、关怀吗？这之间横亘的距离是他那愚蠢的脑袋瓜弄不明白的。他记恨那一鞭，可以报复在我的身体上，如果皮开肉绽是他想看到的；倘若他要我的性命，也就给他好了，十次，百次，千次，多少次都随他，也好过现在这样叫我在旋涡里打转！”

沉默。郑允浩的激切退去，脸庞重新被茫然占据。

“也许他死了，对，已经死了，在哄乱中被砖块压成肉饼，或者被犬牙撕烂肚肠。那便最好不过了，那便是您赐予我的解脱。”

但是，郑允浩显然低估了这份试炼——那门口传来窸窸窣窣的动静，绕过一排排长椅靠近。郑允浩耷拉的犬耳动弹了一下，只是没回头。他抹了把脸，突然冷笑。

“那还有别的解脱。我的鲜血做好了准备，如果注定要摧垮我赖以生存的原则，诉诸道德与自然背道而驰的锁链。我坦诚作为弱者的无能为力好了，那位高高在上的魔鬼，你想听什么？嗯？来，我说给你听，满足你一分钟也等待不了的心灵。那从地狱烟色阴霾和天堂蓝色柩盖中来的眼珠照耀着我[26]，我哪有能耐撒谎？没错，唇舌是想融化在你的肌肤上。我的淫荡放肆舞动，越可耻，你就越高兴，为我抑制不住的生涩亵渎鼓掌。你甚至指望我在越界时落泪，我会的。旺盛的情爱指引我发狂、屈服、谄媚，等到肉体不再有享受的功能，你就甩手离开，留我这个不幸的人独自付出代价。我说了，我的鲜血做好了准备，去罪人该去的地方，保管叫你满意。”

时间流淌，他的背影在祭台前始终佝偻成一团。躲在椅子底下的金在中支棱着耳朵发愣，一双被郑允浩“称赞”过的晶亮眼珠子一眨不眨地盯视前方。在郑允浩的话落完后许久，他才试探走近。猫爪自然悄无声息，只是影子出卖了主人，于郑允浩眼皮子底下晃前晃后地打转。

就在这时，教堂门口传来一串整齐的奔跑声。郑允浩迎着月光回头，对方个个笔挺地向他行礼：“先生，我们在抓捕残余暴徒，您有看到一只猫跑进来吗？”我们的执事沉默了，就当外面的人群要踏进来时，他听见自己的声音擅自冒出来：“这里只有我，不是你们要找的那只。”

士兵因他的话哈哈大笑：“真幽默，您当然不是猫。”

“没错，当然不是。”郑允浩低喃，然后转回了脑袋。

不一会，身后安静了，他的目光与面前仰着头的金在中直直触上。猫躯脏极了，可当他挺起前胸，一只灰扑扑的手现出来，摸到郑允浩脸上的时候，郑允浩却没有躲。他们谈不上谁比谁狼狈。

“我承认我是个坏东西。”

从金在中嘴里冒出第一个字时，郑允浩就震惊了。他居然听懂了一只猫的语言，真够让人奇怪的，而这也正是几分钟前金在中愣在当场的原因。什么鲜血、魔鬼、眼珠、唇舌、淫荡、亵渎、落泪、情爱、肉体、不幸、罪人等等，一股脑灌进他耳朵里。

“我得意坏了。”金在中继续睁着圆溜溜的眼，观察郑允浩的反应，“我是要叫你难过……可也不要叫你那么难过。”

郑允浩迟疑地凝视他，嘴唇哆嗦了几下。这只猫知道自己在说什么吗？

金在中冰凉的手缓缓摸过郑允浩那双刚才面向自己吐出恶言的唇，他又凑近了一点，几乎与郑允浩鼻尖抵着鼻尖，告密般轻声说：“你说什么情爱，再说一遍……由我去罪人该去的地方，叫我去。”分明都是郑允浩听得懂的文字，却又像失传的帕拉瑞秘语[27]，有禁忌和暗示性的力量。看见金在中露出大胆又不好意思的神态等着他出声，郑允浩惊奇，一个人的脸庞如何涂抹上这样不一致的色彩？

再说一遍。郑允浩终于记起刚才吐了些什么字眼，他说那是与欲望伴生的情爱。瞧，这张嘴再次自作主张。

他迎来了金在中兴奋的挤蹭，发丝从他左边脖颈扫到右边，再滑不溜秋地扫回去。痒，着火似的痒，郑允浩自暴自弃地放松了身体。反复在他唇沿刮来刮去的耳朵尖真够让人心猿意马的，郑允浩想着，倘若金在中愿意给他第三种解脱，他除了尝尝那快感也没别的办法。他们都会担忧惊惧，会说甜言蜜语，也会咒骂彼此，变成情爱的可怜奴隶。这比前面的都要死有余辜，郑允浩赎不了罪的，逐步走向绝望尽头而放弃挣扎。

他的唇微微张启，不经意将如同显露了神迹的猫耳朵含在嘴中，细细舔舐滚烫的毛细血管，致使金在中喉咙里吐泡似的连续发出咕噜声。他的耳朵质地多么柔软，神奇。郑允浩朝水平上方看向那十字架，似乎倾轧式地悬在那。若当真在圣殿红毯的中央做出疯子的行径（且大门还敞着），像开一瓶香槟那样打开阴茎，庆祝四瓣屁股和两对大腿叠起的穹顶竣工，只要公义还在，那么耶稣苦相就会砸下来，叫他们背着十字架哼哧哼哧地爬，死在歇斯底里的射精下。一名执事的消亡。

突然郑允浩硬挺笔直的犬耳一痛，金在中便已留下一排牙印在上头。

“看着我……”

咕哝使郑允浩回神。他就看向他，心驰神往地看向他，然后手指勾抬起金在中漂亮的下颌，让他脸面仰起[28]，怀着什么隐秘的眷恋，舔一下金在中的鼻尖，再亲一口；舔一下他的脸颊，再亲一口；舔一下他的嘴唇，再亲一口。郑允浩将几小时前那个盛怒的自己全忘掉了。

现在，他终于有了一只猫。

郑允浩的手搭在金在中的后腰，慢慢往上摸到乳窝，感觉在揉弄一片滑溜的塔夫绸。他的眼瞳微微放大，像谵妄症病人般开口问：“你那天偷偷窥视我自慰了，对吗？告诉我你看到了什么。”金在中觉得他沙哑的嗓音说这话时，脸孔仿佛要从面纱中狰狞地撞破而出，于是一下子瑟缩了肩膀，没说话，却拿手背碰了碰郑允浩的阴茎，像隔着灯罩扑弄一簇火苗。

“你的手虚握成拳头，套着它又拧又揉，忙活了很久，还很粗鲁。”金在中轻声说。

“因为我幻想你用屁股拼命强奸我。还有呢？”

金在中听了他的话，舔着唇，语气又开始抑不住跳跃：“你的眼走神，先生，喘不上气！不像个寻欢作乐的人，倒像是打不开枷锁的人。我想是我尿液的气味制服了你！”

“对，你说的很对。”

郑允浩漫不经心笑了笑，集中注意力在观察眼前这具崭新的胴体上。他的虎口顺着金在中的大腿根把两团屁股托起，比姑娘的胸脯还要肥腴，他是见识过的。并且，他还发现金在中的内裤早已湿得不像样了，轻薄又淫荡。郑允浩的鼻尖泛起汗珠，心想这只猫不知道自己有多坏，根本不知道。忽然，金在中的屁股挨了一巴掌，他尖叫，止住了如同储蓄许久的洪水泄闸般说话的嘴，搂着郑允浩的腰埋下头。掌掴臀肉的清脆声清晰无比持续地响彻在教堂里，金在中再次弓成小山包，尾巴牵着发红的屁股乱抖，但没有求饶，只紊乱地“呜呜”哼着，热息全喷洒到郑允浩腹部。

“不对，我说的不对！我其实……什么都没看清，需要再仔细看看。”

金在中急不可耐地给了郑允浩一个隐含窃笑的眼神，就沿着对方腹股沟的紧实肌肉往下舔。郑允浩果然放过了他的屁股。他正要拉开心念的裤子时，右边耳朵却被两指拎住。一直被动的执事先生突然举止激烈起来，好不叫这个喜欢玩摆布游戏的家伙得逞。

郑允浩自己松开常年一丝不苟的裤腰，阴茎就猛地弹出来，从金在中下巴打到鼻尖，本来就够脏的脸蛋留下蜗牛爬过似的晶莹液体。馋猫伸出舌头要吃，却被郑允浩推开脸。顿时，金在中心底如两个顽童般的贪婪与淫荡因没得到满足而大哭。他盼望郑允浩善良一点，他不应该是名德行高尚的执事吗？金在中不知道的是，有位名家谆谆教诲过他的奴隶：对美德怀抱希望的那一刻，正是当人们陷入弱者深渊的开端[29]。

趁着金在中发愣，郑允浩就已经把他推到瓷砖上。这条道，本是他明日伴随赞歌与烛光通向天主的路，现在却任双腿在光洁的道上叉开，翘着阴茎和屁股，裸露翻滚。哪还有任何赦罪的权柄可用？

郑允浩终于把这只猫压成蜷缩喘息的一团可怜东西。揉弄金在中耳朵和头皮的手渐渐加重力道，胡乱用劲吻他，下面则将他的一条大腿压向胸口。沿着圆润的蜜桃色弧度滑进幽谷，藏着待捅开的洞口。郑允浩的肉棒已经威严地对着那儿敲了敲，龟头拍在肛门上，黏糊糊打滑。

“啊……操我了，要操我了……”

就在金在中蜷着脚趾哆嗦、语无伦次嘟囔时，郑允浩双手合拳抵在自己眉心，飞快低喃了些什么，眼底的扭曲重重划过，隐没。下一秒，他的阴茎就发狠捣进金在中屁眼里。青春年轻的两具肉体撞击剧烈，热汗飞溅，血液蒸发。被鸡奸的灵魂发出淫叫，金在中一会“嗷嗷”一会“咿呀呀”呻吟个不停，而郑允浩俯下脑袋，使劲嗅他身上情液的味道。月光像一层奶皮盖在他潮红的脸蛋上。他是只多么灵活的猫啊，被干开的淫穴也灵巧万分地收缩挤弄，叫那根才开苞的鸡巴不得不全力应付。堕落的快感彻底令郑允浩垂涎，他低沉喘息，将金在中翻了个面，从背后继续插干，咬着他痉挛的耳朵喊骚母狗。

“……是……母猫。”金在中哈着气，试图纠正。

郑允浩的肉棒又冲他穴内深处狠狠顶了一下，说：“‘母猫’在这儿，这儿。”

金在中只能他说什么就是什么，毕竟不久他就被操到射了精，滴滴答答淌到瓷砖上。郑允浩仍旧飞快进出干他的肉穴，手却握住了那射精后敏感度惊人的龟头不放。金在中当时就扭了起来，甚至踢腿、惊叫，可双臂却早被郑允浩捏捆到了身后。他的龟头湿淋淋落到郑允浩掌心里被搓圆揉扁，小腹酸胀，几乎以为脏器都要融化了，难受得哭哭啼啼。随后在剧烈挣扎中，金在中吐出舌头，大腿抽搐，阴茎猛地洒出喷泉般清凉的潮吹液，一连几股，高高抛起，彻底浇湿了教堂。之后他的腰肢塌下，啪哒摔在了水洼里，脑袋只冒出一个模糊的念头：再也不在这只记仇的狗的床上撒尿了。

紧跟着，尿腥突然变得浓郁，金在中闻到并非他的气味，慢慢意识回魂，感到背脊也发痒。尿液正如同几条细细的涓流沿着金在中的躯干两侧往下流淌，令他整个人都浸在这热乎腥臊的味道里。然后，郑允浩重新将肉棒塞进金在中的屁股，脱力地压到他的背上，再次绕着金在中的脖子嗅了一遍，满意地吻他的皮肤。

这两幅裸体的喘息交替。一扭头，冰凉的夜光从门口遥遥照入。也许刚才有人经过，也许没有，郑允浩不知道，也不需要知道，因为他将再也踏不上这里的阶梯。短暂休息了的金在中突然撑起小臂，目光也往教堂外凝望，甚至带有审视的色彩。原本，塔尖在太阳下闪烁，现在早就悄无声息的消失了。为了生存，他得离开，去到有巴别塔的地方。

金在中扭过头，见郑允浩斜望着他。

“你在看什么？”

郑允浩挠了挠还印有金在中咬痕的耳朵，重新将视线投向夜幕。他的胸口像有一团被焚毁后仍然被风吹起的火，试图吞噬、治疗[30]，于是他说：“太阳。”

-完-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1\. 乔治·布莱恩·布鲁梅尔（Beau Brummel），花花公子鼻祖，上流贵族阶级的代表。  
2\. 典故来自波德莱尔（Charles Pierre Baudelaire）的诗《猫/Les Chats》：倘若它们能放下架子而甘心为奴，冥王恐怕早就让它运送灵柩。  
3\. 启2：7 圣灵向众教会所说的话，凡有耳的，就应当听。得胜的，我必将神乐园中生命树的果子赐给他吃。  
4\. 路8：17 没有不被披露的隐情，也没有不会被知的秘密。  
5\. 斯多葛学派（Stoicism）：一种哲学思想流派，强调顺应天命，而获得内心的平静。  
6\. 查理大帝麾下十二圣骑士的首席。  
7\. 典故来自11世纪的史诗《罗兰之歌》中罗兰的宝剑迪朗达尔，该剑藏有一枚圣伯多禄的牙齿，一滴圣巴西略的血液，一根圣狄约尼削的头发，和一段圣母玛利亚的衣装残片。  
8\. 指的是《圣经》中的亚伯拉罕和《古兰经》中的易卜拉欣为同一人。易卜拉欣在麦加修建了朝圣圣殿克尔白，是一座黑石立方天房。  
9\. 爱伦·坡（Edgar Allan Poe）的小说《黑猫》中猫的名字，猫后来被主人杀死。  
10\. 创2：21耶和华神使他沉睡，他就睡了；于是取下他的一条肋骨，又把肉合起来。  
11\. 典故来自海明威（Ernest Miller Hemingway）的小说《雨中的猫》。  
12\. 指的是复仇三女神厄里倪厄斯，手执火把和蝮蛇鞭。  
13\. 莱斯比亚（Lesbia）是古罗马诗人卡图卢斯（Gaius Valerius Catullus）在诗中对自己风流成性的情妇的昵称。典故出自卡图卢斯诗集第十三首：我为你准备了我情人的一点香膏，它可是维纳斯和丘比特亲手所赐，你只要闻那么一下，就会向神哀告——把整个法布卢斯都变成鼻子。  
14\. 宗座瑞士近卫队是为保护教廷和教宗的古老雇佣兵组织。  
15\. An albatross around one’s neck，典故来自柯勒律治（Samuel Taylor Coleridge）的诗作《古舟子咏》。老水手杀死了象征神之子的信天翁，从而整条船噩运不断降临。怪罪他的船员们于是摘掉老水手脖子上的十字架，改挂上死信天翁。  
16\. 指的是Glory hole，在公厕隔板上凿一个洞供性器官接触而彼此看不到的性行为。  
17\. 典故来自莎士比亚（William Shakespeare）的《麦克白》：麦克白夫人：“这儿还是有一股血腥气；所有阿拉伯的香料都不能叫这只小手变得香一点。”  
18\. 罗14：22你有信心，就当在神面前守着。人在自己以为可行的事上能不自责，就有福了。  
19\. Adam’s apple亚当的苹果，指喉结。  
20\. 典故来自同志情欲的代表圣塞巴斯蒂安，通常的艺术形象是一具健美的裸体，左胸口和右侧腹象征性中箭。  
21\. 指的是同性恋诗人奥登（W.H.Auden），他写过一首露骨的艳诗《柏拉图式吹箫》。  
22\. Father一词双关。  
23\. 典故来自霍普金斯（Gerard Manley Hopkins）的一首十四行诗《风鹰》：这并不奇怪：长久的劳作会使翻地的犁铧闪光，而灰暗的余烬，哦，我亲爱的，也会掉落，裂开，露出里面金子般的朱砂。  
24\. 代表耶稣的凯乐符号由字母X和P组成。君士坦丁大帝曾在太阳中看到该符号并有个声音告诉他In hoc signo vinces/你必以此为胜。  
25\. 启6：8这次我看到一匹浅灰色的马，马上骑士的名字叫死亡，阴府紧跟在他后面。他们得到权利可以用刀剑、饥荒、瘟疫和野兽消灭全人类的四分之一。  
26\. 典故来自贝多斯（Thomas Lovell Beddoes）的诗《如果有梦可卖》：跳出地狱的阴霾，天堂不也是蓝色的柩盖？唤起我失落的所爱的男孩，带我去他的乐怀。  
27\. Polari是一种同志圈黑话。  
28\. 诗4：6有许多人说：“谁能指示我们什么好处？”耶和华啊，求你仰起脸来，光照我们。  
29\. 典故来自萨德侯爵（Marquis de Sade）的小说《淑女的眼泪》：美德出现在人们心中，通常只有两种情况：一是当人们是弱者的时候；二是一个人害怕自己成为弱者的时候。  
30\. 典故来自邓恩（John Donne）的《圣十四行诗》的第五首：而用您和您屋宅的一片如火热诚焚烧我吧，那火焰会一边吞噬，一边治疗。


	2. 番外

“自然的法则令……有鱼的地方必有猫；而在有猫的地方，天意又遣送过来狗。[1]”

“你念错了！”

猫耳朵从被窝边缘弹了出来。金在中仰着一张温和红润刚睡醒的脸，全神贯注。他很笃定，那本书的故事他看过好多遍，很笃定。

“没有念错。”郑允浩合上书，斜靠床头的身子坐直，“现在，你该起床了。”

金在中照旧央求再多念一节的撒娇举动并没有成功，他耷下亮晶晶松球状的眼，只得自我安慰：“是的，是这么回事，因为今天要给你买天鹅绒小毯子！你这只麻烦的坏狗。”除开所列清单里这唯一一件郑允浩的所需物品，还另有二十五件呢——他们在新城市安顿下来的第一周，要忙起来了。

郑允浩终于将他的猫从被窝里拎出来，拢在胸前，手指往金在中下巴窝那儿轻轻地挠。他凑近听他舒服的咕噜声，凑近看他蓬乱的头发，凑近闻他温暖的味道，然后说：“我喜欢今天水汪汪的太阳。”

“那么你滑倒了吗？”金在中眼神飘向后上方，轻声问。

郑允浩俯身亲他的后颈、脸颊、耳朵、眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴。准会滑倒，但在金在中的手往裤裆里摸进来时，郑允浩翻身起来了。他捏着金在中没有得逞的猫爪子——白白净净，摆出让人想奸污的模样——拇指滑过手背，又从肉粉色指甲盖上一一揉过去。这时郑允浩的大脑是无所事事的，他盯着金在中手上皮肤的纹路像是在遥望一副祥和的生活图景，口中低声重复了遍：“该起床了。”用意大概在于嘱咐自己。每当心里想着可不能叫一只猫这样得意的时候，就有某种秘契[2]思潮向他倾涌：哦，执事先生，他并不是什么一只猫，他是你的猫。记得吗？丢掉了执事身份的郑允浩，偶尔，依然毛孔出汗，为这种嘲弄所动。但不是今天，今天是个好天气。

金在中闻到外头传来松饼和枫糖浆味道时，还在床上与衬衫作斗争。他的耳朵错误地从衣领边的破洞冒了出来，乱扑两下，然后记忆才复苏，回想起昨晚两人是怎样配合着蹂躏这件衣服的：拉扯，揉挤，舔咬。他一会儿半穿一会儿半脱的，让郑允浩干得像只扑腾的天鹅。金在中也无法确定罪魁祸首是自己还是对方，呆了一阵，然后高呼指控：“恶狗弄坏了我的衣服，讨厌鬼！”

他接着一头扎进衣柜里，脸蛋先在松香柔软的衣料上滚了几圈，才叼出新衣服，但摇摆的尾巴突然荡在空中定了定，眼珠向另外一件T恤转去。他的执事先生，可怜人，是在恢复之中的神经官能症患者，金在中想，我不能老这样逗弄刺激他，但手已经抽出了那件T恤。他脸上挂着顽固的笑容，平时像个发情的小疯子狂咬避孕套磨牙时就是这副模样。

郑允浩给仅会做、但绝不会出错的松饼撒上蓝莓，看见金在中已经蹲坐在餐桌旁边了。明显大了一圈的白色T恤罩在身上，他的肩膀在宽大的圆领里随着上半身不停摆晃，锁骨仿佛两叶微风中波尖上的小船。郑允浩的脚步慢了，但还是走过去。果然，他一放下盘子，金在中就撅起屁股扑到了餐桌上。郑允浩的双臂在另一头撑着桌沿，没说话，也没动作，可几根指节躁乱地绷紧了。

“看在基督的份上，你要赔我的衣服，啊——”金在中向投喂者张大了嘴。

哦，瞧他是只多么会说话的猫啊！声音像添了阿拉伯胶水彩一样鲜亮、冷不丁蜇人，可郑允浩已相当了解他全套的鬼把戏，一切不过是“呋儿得喽儿得咯哩噢”[3]。他嫩红的舌头还在等待与糖浆相遇，或更多，于是郑允浩慢条斯理地卷起一张薄松饼，往金在中嘴里送去。

两口，只要两口他就咬上了郑允浩的手指。妙极了，谁不知道那就是他本来的目标呢？金在中很清楚口腔里裹着的手指修长有力，肌理使得出狂热的劲道，他身上两处下流的穴口都正好体验过这一点。金在中快活地吞食，涎水一涌而出，追着枫糖浆往郑允浩灯芯绒衣袖上跑。他的尾巴尖信心十足地有节奏敲打椅背，等着郑允浩问他“想挨操吗？”，那时候他就尖叫回绝对方——不想！然后继续等着郑允浩急不可耐地掏出肥胖充血的阴茎，手淫，祈祷、引诱他掰开屁股。可金在中不接受伺候，打定主意死守餐桌这头的宝座。

郑允浩抹着他黏糊糊的嘴唇，眼神扫来扫去，不知道在琢磨什么。他低下脑袋，舌尖蜻蜓点水地去舔金在中舌尖，一眨眼工夫，就让金在中不知不觉中将脖子伸得老长，直到发现下腹被桌沿拦住，实在舔不到了，才打个激灵清醒。金在中猛地皱起眉心，直起背脊。

“小混蛋，咬着。”

郑允浩撩起T恤下缘塞进金在中嘴里，手指把他的乳头摸得甜丝丝的，舒服去闻。果然是一条狗，金在中想，就会在属于他的土地上嗅嗅刨刨。管他脑袋里装的哲思、科学还是宗教，都是老色鬼[4]。亵渎……不是，讴歌我吧。金在中听话地叼好T恤，下巴高翘——性器也高翘，因为显然他并没有穿内裤。郑允浩的手掌来回抚摸他的大腿根和胸脯，慢而柔情，令金在中泛起阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。他感到乳头时而硬硬地卡在郑允浩虎口边缘，要麻烦男人重重擦过去，再由他自己凑到掌心上去蹭痒。温度好高，喘着气散热。他尾巴甩动的频率也已经变得烦躁了，却还没等待郑允浩求他把屁眼转过来，导致他也没法勉为其难地抬腿到对方肩上。这是对我韧性大师的极大浪费，金在中嗓子眼里发出不耐烦的咕哝，跪在椅子上的膝盖也左右挪动。

干我吧，干我吧，干我吧，在这明媚的早晨做个英雄。

“哈啊……”金在中大张开嘴喘息了一声，因为郑允浩终于摸上了他的屁股。臀肉被金在中之前暗暗称赞过的五指紧紧捏住了，像雪团从指缝间挤溢出。掉下来的T恤一角被口水裹得皱巴巴的，郑允浩看了一眼，重新揪起来塞进金在中嘴里。这大概是什么狡猾的条件。金在中发出“唔唔唔”的鼻音，算是默认交易，并开始拱动屁股，可又半分钟过去，他依然没等来郑允浩的卑躬屈膝。真是失败的一只猫啊，他只可怜兮兮赢过一场战役，那一场，他带着荣光从教堂走出来。

可还要如何呢？金在中突然想到，我不要这样贪婪，非与十字架上的那位比个高低。他亲昵地埋下脑袋，蹭郑允浩的耳鬓，然后爬到桌上，仰面躺下，手小心翼翼摸向张开的大腿内侧、睾丸和穴口，仿佛一件自我展示的电视购物品，还要拉着顾客的手来试用。郑允浩诧异他的柔顺，然后笑了，吻他的脚窝，接着终于拉下裤沿，露出鼓胀的一根肉棒，手慢慢撸了两下。

金在中分泌出过多的口水，嚼了嚼嘴里T恤棉布。他脑袋里一片混乱了，不知道该立马爬起来将鸡巴吞进喉咙，还是该折起腿——他起来了，伏低身子爬过去，依然牢记咬住嘴里的衣服。他几乎是夺过郑允浩的那根肉棒，抵在自己下巴上，然后一寸寸往下挪，与郑允浩贴得没有一丝距离，让龟头侵占胸膛、小腹，留下一条又咸又滑的淫液。可金在中吃不到，涎水滴答。这只猫总能以更性感的姿态让人用阴茎劈开他。郑允浩重重揉着金在中的头发与耳朵，粗沉喘气，然后飞快将他推倒，舌头淫猥地将他身上的那些痕迹全部舐遍，哈着热气舐遍。又没有一丝停顿就托起金在中的后腰，继续舔他朝天露出的骚穴。T恤堵住了金在中满嘴的淫荡，小腿胡乱踢蹬。

郑允浩不叫他说话，因为这已是全知的。他是套在他衣服里一流的灵魂。

鲜活挣动，湿透的屁眼全然等着阴茎插入、性交，像是青草地里最自然的小动物，及桃乐丝的朋友[5]会做的那样。郑允浩挺着肉棒，往他昨天才捅开的肉洞里再次操进去，以要人命的姿态骑这只猫。阴茎又被一流的肉体套着，得益于壮硕挺动的公狗腰，操得光泽满满的穴口溅出水沫。金在中的直肠使他发痒，使自己发痒。

“咿咿……嗯呜……”

从前不管撒尿还是射精金在中分明都在淫贱上很卖力，可现在，塞嘴的T恤让他的呻吟变得扭扭捏捏，像个才学会享受鸡奸快感的雏。都是假象，郑允浩当然知道，所以喊他骚货，压着那双细滑的腿，胡乱去啃他的肩头。阴茎埋在绞紧的穴肉中抽不出来，就又深深地捣了几下。阴囊在颤抖，郑允浩犹豫不定地要抽出再来射精，可金在中忽然吐出不成模样的衣角，以溺水般的语气“命令”：“射进来……要射满骚穴。”过了会儿，又想到什么，咕哝说：“不……我不是这样馋的……”

郑允浩满是汗的额头青筋凸棱了一下——他们的上午算是彻底废了——深呼吸，干脆揪着自己领口将上衣一把脱了，龟头才重新操回屁眼里，又迅猛地插了百来下，高潮浑身席卷后，喷出了激流般热乎的精液。金在中的大腿还在没完没了地抽搐，郑允浩就再次硬起，把他搂起来，推到墙壁上顶弄。

“我……我就对你说……我要克扣掉你的天鹅绒毯……”金在中唇齿哆嗦得像个醉汉，“叫你……嗯……只能趴在硬邦邦的地上午睡，这样……这样就是我的公义。”[6]

我们的猫显然对失败还是有些斤斤计较、意不平的。郑允浩停下了动作，默不吭声埋在金在中体内，揉他汗湿的猫耳朵发笑。是的，那他以后午睡时，只能将毛茸茸的下巴枕在金在中脚背上，行可行的事。

 

 

1\. 出自弗吉尼亚伍尔夫（Adeline Virginia Woolf）的小说《阿弗小传》，故事以一只狗的视角展开。原话是：自然的法则令有植物的地方必有兔子；而在有兔子的地方，天意又遣送过来狗。  
2\. 秘契（Esotericism）是神秘学术语。  
3\. 呋儿得喽儿得咯哩噢（fol de rol de rolly），典故出自叶芝（William Butler Yeats）的诗《朝圣者》，讲述一个苦行的天主教徒回归放浪生活。  
4\. 典故出自肯明斯（Edward Estlin Cummings）的诗《O sweet spontaneous》。  
5\. 桃乐丝的朋友/Friend of Dorothy，指代性少数群体。  
6\. 模仿圣经体说话。


End file.
